El Primo Lejano
by Ironia Bells 15
Summary: Como siempre hay un chico en esta historia y bueno como verán me gusta o eso creo, muy bien no lo sé. Pero tengo 3 cosas bien claras.1: nos conocemos desde que somos bebes;2:solo nos vemos una vez al año;3:él es mi primo.
1. Prologo

El Primo Lejano

_By_

_Ironía Bells_

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes creados por Stephanie Meyer me pertenecen, a no ser que consiga una maquina del tiempo escriba toda la saga Crepúsculo y me haga rica… pero aun no se invento ¿cierto?

Aclaración: La trama es mia, sacada de mi retorcida mente... pero como hoy en día se escriben muchos fics sobre cosas parecidas y después las autoras se pelean para deducir quien se copio de quien, por lo tanto he de aclarar que algunos de las situaciones que van a aparecer en la historia son verídicas, y no, no me lo contó nadie, ni le paso a mi amiga, o a la amiga de mi amiga, o a la amiga de mi mama, conocida, prima, etc. Esto me paso a mi, bueno me "paso", "pasa" y no se que es lo deparara el futuro así que llegado a un termino no podré contar mas experiencias personales porque no las viví todavía... ósea que saldrán puramente de mi mente. La verdad es que ni siquiera se si esto les interesa solo tenia la necesidad de contárselos. Para mi esto es como ir a un psicólogo pero sin la vergüenza que eso conlleva, como un desahogo de lo que me pasa y aunque tenga amigas que me apoyan no siento que lo hacen del todo quisiera poder hablar mas abiertamente de esto con ellas pero no lo se, ellas no lo viven en carne propia... también debo decir que aunque ni yo sepa que es lo que me pasa, la historia seguirá su curso ósea que si hay algún lemmon no es porque yo quiero que en el mundo real pase eso sino que la historia lo conlleva. Si, hay lemmon. Soy parte del club de pervertidas así que si no te gusta, no lo leas. La verdad es que cuando yo descubrí los fics y leí el primero con lemmon me dio un poco de asco pero después de esa primera vez te encanta. Bueno me fui del tema mal. Lo siento pero suelo ser así, si pudiera hablaría por horas pero creo que ya las aburrí así que mejor pongo el prologo antes de que me acuchillen.

Prologo

Bueno, bueno... ¿por donde comienzo? Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo. Debería enumerar esto sería mucho más fácil y me ahorraría el monologo. Como siempre hay un chico en esta historia y bueno como verán me gusta o eso creo, muy bien no lo sé. Pero tengo tres cosas bien claras. Primero: nos conocemos desde que somos bebes; Segundo: solo nos vemos una vez al año; Tercero: él es mi primo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Verano

Disclaimer: La trama es mía como los personajes inventados por mí, los demás personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. No se permite su copia parcial o total. Cualquier coincidencia es pura casualidad. ©

**El Primo Lejano®**

_By Ironía Bells ™_

Capitulo 1: Verano

Fin de clases, maravillosa época. Calor, verano, helados, tiempo libre, y lo mejor chau escuela. Que linda sensación, la última salida de la escuela en este año sin materias que rendir, sin el peso de estudiar en mi espalda, respirar aire fresco, quedarme en mi casa tirada en la cama sin hacer nada mientras mis compañeros se matan por rendir las materias. Si soy una forra lo sé, pero buen que se le va hacer, no me vengan ahora que no disfrutan cuando no tenes nada que hacer y los burros están en la escuela estudiando. Ja, al fin justicia divina.

En fin aun no puedo disfrutar de todo eso porque la maldita campana no suena , faltan exactamente 2 minutos, 2 putos minutos y yo estoy sufriendo acá, en el salón una vez más los delirios, digo de los conocimientos de mi profesor de geografía sobre la historia de su vida, sus viajes y muchas cosa más que debo de decir que a veces son interesantes pero ¿alguien me puede explicar que tiene que ver con la geografía?, en serio quiero saberlo no es una pregunta retorica ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es mi sutil sarcasmo. No es por ser mala pero se vuelve tedioso, por favor quiero aprender algo alguna vez.

Mejor volvamos a la realidad, una muy graciosa por cierto. Alice esta durmiéndose y como tan buenas amigas Rosalie y yo le vamos a jugar una bromilla, algo hay que hacer.

-Alice… Alice… Alice…- susurro mientras le tiro papelitos para que se despierte. Por lo general ella es muy activa… demasiado y solo una clase del profesor Constantini puede lograr dormir al duende hiperactivo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta medio dormida.

- Rose quiere decirte algo – comente. Se estiro para ver a Rose y ella hizo una cara graciosa que hizo que Alice y yo nos retorciéramos de la risa. Eso llamo la atención de nuestro querido profesor.

- ¿Qué pasa alumnas?- pregunta con cara de pocos amigos reprochándonos con la mirada por haber interrumpido su tan importante historia de cómo le fue en su último viaje a, para que miento no lo estaba escuchando.

- Nada profe solo estábamos comentando que interesante es su clase.- contesta Rose con su sonrisa compradora.

- Oh... Bueno alumnos como les decía- respondía un profesor muy sonrojado… puaj que asco me dan los viejos verdes.

-Rose ¿Cómo haces para que todos los profesores se sonrojen como si fueran unos adolecentes hormonados?- pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo había que verla era una diosa, el sueño de toda mujer, aunque solo tuviera 15 años.

- Elemental, Watson- dijo con su cara de superioridad, Alice y yo reímos. – Solo tenes que sonreír, agitar las pestañas, usar un tono de voz meloso, poner carita de inocente y ya está.

- Si rose, pero eso sirve solo con las chicas que son tan bellas como ustedes pero yo nunca podría hacerlo- y era verdad ella y Alice son increíblemente hermosas en cambio yo, si claro.

- Basta con esa actitud, sos hermosa ya te lo dijimos mil veces- comento una muy despierta Alice, traidora para reprocharme si está bien despierta.

- Bella ya deberías ha…- salvada de Rose por la campana.

- ¡Vacaciones!- gritaron mis compañeros, que pubertos son.

- Y chicas ¿Qué van a hacer este verano?- pregunta Alice con mucho entusiasmo. Mientras entrabamos en su cuarto.

- Voy a ir de vacaciones con mi familia a Hawái, va a estar de maravilla.- decía Rose con mirada soñadora mientras agarraba una almohada y la apretaba - Chicos hawaianos, bien bronceados, musculosos, todos esperando por mi… -Si, típico de Rose pensando en los chicos.

- No cambias nunca- negaba con la cabeza Alice mientras se reía- yo por mi parte voy a ir a la hermosa ciudad de Paris, va a ser genial. Tiendas, muchas tiendas que visitar, ropa que comprar… ¡AH! El sueño de toda chica.- gritaba mientras daba saltitos y se tiraba en la cama.- ¿y vos Bella?

- Este año vamos a ir a la casa de los tíos de mi papá en Forks como todos los años, solo que esta vez nos vamos a quedar 2 semanas, el año pasado no fuimos por mi cumpleaños así que ahora nos vamos a quedar más tiempo-

-Ay chicas las voy a extrañar tanto este verano- dijo Alice emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos

- Yo también- dijimos a coro Rose y yo para luego reírnos por lo bobas que somos.

El viaje de Seattle a Forks fue largo y aburrido, pero estaba ansiosa por llegar a la casa de mis tíos abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

- Llegamos- dijo mi padre. Bajamos todas las maletas y entramos a la casa allí nos estaban esperando mis tíos. Estaban como yo la recordaba, aunque ahora con mas arrugas a causa de la vejez, pero aun con ese brillo en los ojos tan característico suyos.

- Hola Charlie-dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- que bueno volver a verlos, hola Renne - saludo a mi mamá Esme- ¿qué tal todo?

- Muy bien, ¿ustedes?

-Bien, gracias pero entren que esas maletas deben ser pesadas.- estábamos entrando cuando me vieron.

- Oh mi niña ¡qué grande estas!- dio con lagrimas en los ojos mi tía Esme mientras me abrazaba

- Tía Esme, te extrañe mucho-

-Yo también mi niña- me soltó y entramos a la casa.- Ya llegaron.-dijo con tono emocionado al entrar a la casa.

Y en ese momento supe que este verano no iba a ser uno más en mi vida, pero tampoco supe que este verano iba a marcar mi vida. Porque él no era cualquier persona, él era el ser más hermoso del planeta. Esos ojos que deslumbraban cualquier lugar y a cualquiera que lo vieran. Esa sonrisa con las que tantas veces reí a la par. Todo el era igual y tan diferente a la vez. Porque el ya no era más el niño con el que yo jugaba de niña, y yo ya no era la niña que jugaba con ese niño. Ambos éramos adolecentes, habíamos crecido, ya no éramos niños.

Pero en ese momento no me di cuenta de cuánto habíamos cambiado porque en ese momento yo solo lo miraba a él como siempre debí haberlo mirado, o eso quería creer, como lo que era.

Mi primo.

Hola, Soy Ironía Bells y este es mi primer fic espero hacerlo bien. Actualizare lo mas antes posible pero no prometo nada. NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas… Si leyeron la gran nota que deje, esto es en parte una historia verídica en primera persona.

Que les pareció ¿buena, mala, muy mala? ¿Flores o tomates?

En fin chicas LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
